Canine to Human
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: Chibiterasu is turned into a human boy and learns what its like to be human, with help from his five friends of course.


Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to a bright light, squeezing them shut before opening them to see the roof of a familiar house. Chibi groaned softly. Five shadows hovered over his form and he could somewhat make out each of them as his best friends. The first one on his left was Kuni, a boy of about 9 years old with jet black hair tied into buns on each side of the back of his head, styled like Chibi's winglets. He wore his usual clothing of a once piece purple outfit with a huge tear down the middle. Next to him was Kagu, as beautiful as ever with her pink kimono, bells tied to her high ponytail in her black hair and an unusual worried look on her face. Manpuku was at the end of the bed with tears brimming in the corners and Nanami was next to him, her sky blue bangs cover her eyes but you could tell she was trying to be strong. On Chibi's right, the closest to him by heart, Kurow. His medium sized blond hair moved slightly with the cool breeze coming from the windows and golden eyes stared down at him, surprise and relief filling them.

"Welcome back, sleepy head." Kurow said softly, placing a hand on Chibi's hand- wait, what?

Chibi bolted up from his spot laying on the bed, a wave of pain coursing through his small body and making him lay back down. He raised both of his hands and flipped them over from palm to back, eyes widening at the sight. He let his hands fall onto his head and runs all ten fingers through long white locks, Chibi relishing at how soft it felt. His dog tail and ears were still there. He loved the softness of the sheets rubbing against his body, not seeming to care that he probably was naked.

"H-how…-!?" Chibi clasped both hands to his mouth, the sound of his new acquired voice surprising the poor boy and causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't you remember?" Kuni inquired curiously, "You asked to be turned into a human like us."

Nanami nodded. "Yeah and I was so worried you might of not woken up!"

"You might be sore from the transformation for a while so you need to stay in bed and rest," Kagu instructed sternly.

"But now that you're a human, you can now eat my mama's food with us!" Manpuku said happily, making the others burst out laughing again.

Chibi smiled a bit and nestled further under the covers.

Chibi didn't really like the idea of resting anymore. With the help of his friends, Chibi got into his very own red and white kimono made by Kagu's parents and learned how to walk on two feet. But after they helped him into bed, they left him to go play outside. Chibi found that unfair. He knew they weren't trying to be mean, they deserved to be outside not cramped inside a small shack with him. The young boy tried to escape outside to play with them once, but got caught by Kagu before even a bare foot could hit the dirt ground. She brought him back inside and made it clear he needed to rest and not try to leave the house or they 'red be consequences. That sure got him to stay.

Now, three hours later at least, Chibiterasu sat crisscrossed on his bed and stared out the window where a cool breeze was coming in. He could see Kuni and Kurow playing keep away from a very angry Kagu with what looked to be a ball. Nanami was on the sidelines with Manpuku, laughing and cheering for whichever team they were on. Chibi smiled sadly. They sure were having fun without him. Flopping down onto his back, Chibi stared up at the wooden roof and let his thoughts wonder off.

It's been about a month or two since they were able to get rid of Akuro, since Kuni and Kurow were freed from the evil's grasps and all six of them were reunited again. It has also been a month since Kurow died. Chibi clenched his hands into fists, trying to fight of the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hated remembering that awful day, he hated not being able to save one of his best friend's and that made him hate himself.

Suddenly the door to the shack flew open and Chibi sat up quickly to be met with five drenched friends stepping inside.

"Well that ruined our picnic outside," Manpuku stated with a clear pout on his chubby face. He held a picnic basket in his right hand and the ball they were using in his left.

"I don't see what the problem is." Nanami said from her spot on Kuni's back, "the rain felt really nice."

"That's because you're a mermaid but we're not," Kuni said as he walked across the room and carefully placed her on the bed beside Chibi. "If we stayed out that any longer, we'd all be sick."

Kurow tried shaking the water out of his hair. "Being sick is not cool, dude."

"If I got sick, I'd miss the dress rehearsal for the new play coming up!" Kagu cried out, some wet bangs sticking to her forehead.

"Oh no, how awful would _**that**_ be!" Kurow said exasperatedly, bursting out in laughter when Kagu glowered at him and whacked his arm.

Chibi slid off the bed and got on his hands and knees, pulling out about five towels for each of his friends. Standing up the younger handed Nanami a towel before toddling over, handing the other's a towel and smiling a bit at their 'thank you's'. When Chibi stopped at Kurow, the moon tribe boy blinked in surprise before smiling and taking the towel from the sun god.

"Thanks, Dude." Kurow said, reaching down and ruffling his hair.

Chibi giggled slightly and smiled up at him, trying to ignore the funny feeling in his gut. He never did like the nicknames his friends have given him over the time they met and bonded, surely they'd know his actual name by now. The way his gut twisted made it seem he had a bit of doubt. All five of his friends sat down by the fire Chibi made for them, warming up from the blazing heat in front of them.

Chibi was laying down on his bed and listening to their idle chatter, his eyes watched as small droplets of water fell from the dark grey skies and nourish the earth. He wondered what is would be like to play out in the rain, to feel it on his skin and understand what he has been missing out on. Chibi turned his head to see that his friends were too absorbed in their talking and decided he would find out a lot sooner. Without a word up the younger boy quietly got onto his knees, hands grabbing onto the window frame as he slowly slipped out of his warm shelter and out into the stormy outdoors. Bare feet hit the muddy earth and rain fell down onto him in buckets, soaking the poor boy to the bone but he didn't seem to mind. Chibi took off down the trail as fast as his little feet could take him and ran towards Kuni's special hide out, ignoring stares from some people that peaked out their windows at the commotion outside. Running up the hill Chibi finally reached top, clambering onto the wet deck and running up the deck to the platform that looked out over the ocean and the town. Chibi stared out at the vast hills, beautiful lakes and elegant houses in awe.

Chibi smiled and tilted his head back, letting his eyes close and opening his mouth so the rain drops would settle on his tongue. The young boy giggled in happiness and spun around, dancing as the rain fell endlessly from the sky. The rain felt wonderful on his skin. He wondered how could he had missed on something so cool as this.

"Chibi!"

Chibi whirled around at the sudden call of his name, stepping back slightly in surprise only to step on a weak board and start to fall through. The youth let out a scream only for it to be shortened when he felt someone grab him from under the arms, pulling him closer to a warmer body from behind. Chibi craned his head and gawked in surprise to see it was Kurow who had saved him. The moon tribe boy was wearing his pink wings and his special ability to float to keep them both from plummeting into the waters below. Wait, that meant that Kurow was the one that called him. He said his real name.

"K-Kurow?" Chibi stammered out making said boy look down, brown meeting gold.

"We're you even listening when we said it was raining, or that you'd catch a cold if you stayed out in it too long?" Kurow asked as he maneuvered them towards the safety of the ground.

Chibi's cheeks flushed and shyly shook his head, wishing he had some blankets to hide under right about now,

Kurow sighed slightly. "Guess we need to start teaching you how to listening better," he continued, smirking when Chibi glowered at him. It was pretty cute. "But first we need to get you back home and try to save you from totally getting sick."

Kurow landed safely on the muddy ground, not letting Chibi go for second before he adjusted his arms so the younger was cradled in both arms. The godling squeaked in surprise and looked up at his friend in questioning.

"I-I wanted to have a better grip on you," the blond quickly replied at the questioning look from the other. "and t-to make it more comfortable for me…"

Chibi blinked a couple times, trying to register why he was blushing but decided not to ask and snuggled against Kurow's chest before they headed back home.

"A-Achoo!"

Chibi fell back against the pillows, feeling like he's been run over by a tractor fifty million times. White bangs covered his sweaty forehead, eyes half lidded, rosy cheeks and a red irritated nose that wouldn't stop dripping. _Why didn't I just listen to them from the beginning?_

Kuni rung out a soaked cloth from a bucket before walking over to where Chibi has decided to curl up on the bed and placing the cool cloth on the young godling's forehead.

"Now keep this on your head and don't take it off unless it needs to be re-soaked," Kuni instructed softly. The young warrior smiled down at his partner, his friend and brushed some bangs off his forehead. "Feel better soon, okay?"

Chibi nodded slightly and coughed into his cupped hands when a tickle was in his throat.

"Oh Squiddy, what are we going to do with you?" Nanami said from her place on the floor beside his bed, voice light and endearing.

Chibi blushed which caused his complexion to redden more and shyly hid his face under the covers, the others laughing in amusement. Maybe being sick wasn't that bad, as long as his friends took care of him Chibi really didn't mind.


End file.
